


chiho&matsuo

by cutebutsavage



Category: Akkun to Kanojo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutsavage/pseuds/cutebutsavage
Summary: collection of one-shots featuring chiho and matsuo from akkun to kanojo
Relationships: Matsuo Masago/Chiho Kagari
Kudos: 9





	chiho&matsuo

broken console

_ Say again… why do I have to keep HIM company while brother isn’t here? _

It’s not like she hadn’t been in this situation before, but, lately she’d been feeling strangely different around Matsuo. In consequence, she’d be really defensive about everything he said or did. That difference was slowly driving Chiho insane, becoming conscious of every little thing Matsuo did made her feel kinda… anxious? So she decided this’d be her opportunity to prove to herself that nothing had really changed and that she couldn’t care less about that obnoxious guy's presence.

-Chiho-chan, are you okay?- Matsuo’s voice interrupted her mental rant. She raised her head and found that he’d paused his game to look directly into her face. 

-Wha- yes, of course i’m okay- she answered clumsily trying to avoid his gaze.

-Is that so?- he tried looking into her even more- you’ve been extremely quiet… I was wondering if something happened.

-Wh-what could’ve possibly happened? I-It’s just that I don’t have anything to say to you- Matsuo smiled softly. Chiho started feeling it again… this weird anxiety…

-I’m glad you’re okay- he said gently. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose to drive her nuts.

-What’s up with that stupid grin on your face? It makes me nauseous, you know?- she blurted out aggressively, but he just laughed, which fueled her anger even more.

-Chiho- chan you sound just like Atsuhiro when he talks to Katagiri. Is it really nausea what you feel? Or is it more like… b u t t e r f l i e s?- 

That was IT. There was no way he wouldn’t have done that on purpose. Chiho felt her face heat up at Matsuo’s last word. But she knew she couldn’t let him know how much it had bothered her, she had to be cool.

-WhA…No, I don’...- she stuttered. She avoided his gaze again and started- You’re imagining things, stupid Matsuo. Just resume your game.

Matsuo thought she had acted unusually calm and smiled to himself.

-Is that so? Oh, well, I guess I’ll do that… oh, it’s stuck. I guess the game just wants us to keep talking to each other- he said in a playful way. Chiho felt the tension starting to build inside her.

-Th-there you go again blurting stupid crap, didn’t I just said I had nothing to say to you?- she said trying to sound unfazed, while Matsuo aggressively pressed the unpause button with no effects.

-You said that but… I thought since you acted so calm even though I provoked you, that maybe you’ve grown accustomed to me Chiho-chan- this time it was impossible for the girl to remain unfazed.

-S-stupid Matsuo, just play your stupid game already!- she squealed.

-I’m trying but it is still stuck- 

-YOU’RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH- she shouted angrily as she got up and kicked the console with all her might.

-Chiho- chan! Wait!- but the screen immediately went blank. - You kicked it too hard… now it won’t turn on. I think you broke it…

-Who broke what?- asked Atsuhiro that’d just arrived from Nontan’s house.

-The console was stuck so Chiho-chan kicked it a little too hard and now it's broken- Matsuo said calmly.

-Is that so? Well, it's not like we used it that much… I guess the only one who really used it was you Masago-

-I guess you’re right- he answered scratching his head- well I guess there’s no helping it, it was an accident. Right, Chiho-chan? Eh? Chiho…- but when Matsuo turned to see her, he found Chiho facing to the ground with teary eyes and her cheeks and nose slightly blushed.

-M-Matsuo you… IDIOT!- she shouted and ran upstairs, leaving a much confused Atsuhiro and Matsuo.

Chiho slammed her bedroom’s door and threw herself into her bed hiding her face in her pillow.

_ What’s wrong with me? _ She thought,  _ I was just thinking, since our console is broken, then Matsuo will definitely stop coming to our house, but then why… do I feel so angry and… sad? _

-Chiho- chan, you’ve been extremely quiet today- said one of her friends on her way home to school. 

-I just had little sleep last night, that’s why…- 

-I see, make sure you get enough sleep today! You look like a ghost!-

-Is that so?- she sighed.

-By the way, Chiho-chan, why did we 

stopped by the game’s store?-

-I just wanted to check out something…-  _ but there’s no way I can afford that _ , she thought.  _ Maybe if I get a temporary job but… how long will it take me? Why am I even bothering, he’ll just buy a new console for himself or he’ll start wandering around someone else’s house like the stray puppy he is… did I just say he’s a ‘puppy’?” _

-Well, I gotta go this way now Chiho-chan, see you tomorrow!- her friend said, sending her back to reality.

-Yeah, see you!- she answered weakly.

Then… why did I keep the booklet from the store?- she asked herself and sighed as she approached her home.- He won’t be there today, huh…

-I’m home!- she announced opening the door.

-Welcome home Chiho-chan-

-What?- she said to herself again, walking through the hallway- Now I’m even hallucinating Matsuo’s voice…

-Who’s hallucinating?- 

Chiho stopped immediately and turned her eyes to the living room. There he was, with his sheepishly grin, smiling gently to her. She turned red from embarrassment.

-Wh-what are you doing here?-

-I’m installing the new console-

-T-the new… what?- Chiho’s face turned into a giant question mark and Matsuo couldn’t help but to laugh at her cluelessness.- Wh-what’s so funny y-you p-private property invasor?!

-Chiho- chan you look so cute when you’re confused- he said charmingly, making her blush. Chiho couldn’t take it anymore and threw herself at him aiming to hit his head, letting slide the booklet, which catched Matsuo’s eye.

-M-MATSUO!- she shouted, throwing his fists at him.

-What’s this?- he lowered himself to grab the booklet avoiding the girl’s attack unpurposely, making her fall in the living room’s floor.- Is this… from a game’s store?

-That’s not…- she quickly got up and grabbed the booklet from Matsuo’s hands- it’s just… I was the one who broke the console so I thought I should be the one to make up for it… TO MY BROTHER, I MEAN… that’s why… you can just take this console to yourself…

-But you broke it because I didn’t try enough, right?- Matsuo asked.

-W-what? Don’t be stupid! that’s not your fault…-

-Of course it is, I didn’t try hard enough-

-That’s ridiculous! Stop being like that, idiot Matsuo!- Chiho said starting to feel the heat in her cheeks rise.

-And I even made Chiho- chan cry because of it- he said in a more serious tone. She raised her gaze to see him, he looked unusually troubled.- that’s why I should be the one to repay you.

-You really don’t want to take the console home?- she asked shyly.- I-I mean, even if you change your mind later, you’ll have to leave it here

-I wouldn’t mind keeping coming, since Chiho-chan is also here!- he said with his calm voice, making her feel the most anxious she had ever felt.

-Then just hurry up and finish installing it- she said taking seat on the couch.

-Eh, you’re gonna watch me play?- 

-Just don’t turn that puppy face of yours to me, okay?-

-Puppy face?- Matsuo laughed softly- It is rare for you to compare me with cute stuff, Chiho- chan!

-I-I WASN’T, MATSUO, IDIOT!- She got up and walked to the kitchen- I’m gonna get some water…

Maybe, she thought, she had really grown a little accustomed to him. Not that she could say it to his face, though.

  
  
  
  



End file.
